The present invention relates to chair back constructions optimally suited to provide a wrinkle-free appearance and that facilitate quick assembly. The present invention further relates to methods of assembly.
Recently, a new chair has been developed by Steelcase that includes a very flexible back construction adapted to flex significantly in the lumbar region of a seated user's back, and further that is biased in the lumbar region to provide good support to a seated user. The result is a very comfortable back that posturally supports a user as the user moves around in the chair. The back construction characteristically provides excellent postural support and characteristically minimizes shirt pull as a seated user moves between upright and reclined positions. A potential problem is that the back construction flexes to such an extent that it is difficult to eliminate wrinkles and looseness in upholstery covering the back construction in all flexed positions of the back construction, particularly as the back construction is flexed from a deep concave condition where the lumbar region protrudes forwardly, and is flexed toward a more planar condition where the lumbar region is more aligned with the thoracic and pelvic regions of the back construction. During this flexure, there is a significant change in vertical length along a front surface of the back construction as the back construction is flexed. The problem is further compounded by the need to have a competitive chair assembly process that minimizes parts, cost, and labor. Still further, the particular new chair design illustrated herein has a novel and attractive rear appearance of the back construction that, in many circumstances, is desirable not to hide or cover. Thus, an upholstery arrangement is desired that attaches to and is limited primarily to a front surface of the back construction, yet that is secure, durable, and closely retained to the back support structure to prevent looseness and bunching of the covering.
Accordingly, a chair back and related method of assembly are desired that solve the aforementioned problems and have the aforementioned advantages.